Night of Green
by BlackRoses13
Summary: What happens when Loki stops in and decides to terrorize Saphire? Read to find out how she reacts to his overbearing self. Post-Avengers. Enjoy! Comments and reviews welcome! Rated M for language. ONESHOT Loki/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't down anything except for the OC and the plot. Enjoy! This is Post-Avengers Pre - Dark World.**

* * *

Night of Green

Petrified out of my mind, I keep my eyes on the man, if he could be called that, which stands in front of me. His name was all over the news just a few weeks prior. His appearance is ragged, his hair slightly mussed and wild. His breath is labored; the blood dripping from his fingers spatters softly on the wood floor of the living room. I try to move back but my feet refuse to move, my body frozen in shock. His blue/green eyes glare at me in the afternoon sun that shines on his face.

"Are you frightened of me Midgardian?" He rasps out. A shiver dances down my spine in response to his commanding voice. I nod hesitantly which causes him to scoff and smirk. "I am of no threat to you in this state, mortal." He moves gracefully to the left and perches on the wooden stool at the breakfast bar. I look to my cellphone that sits on the coffee table a few yards away to my right. "I will have your neck in my hand before you even reach it, mortal. I would advise you not do anything rash and instead bind my wounds, like the meager life form you are."

"Keep talking to me like that and I will let you rot like I should." I turn and hiss at him. He arches his eyebrow, the smirk growing on his lips.

"Oh? So the mewling quim speaks."

"I have a name, you egocentric bastard." I cross my arms and jut my hip out, annoyed and pissed at his arrogance. The next thing I know I am looking into angry green eyes; a cold hand wrapped around my neck threatingly. I reach up placing my hands on his wrist trying to remove his hand to no avail.

"You will do well to watch your tongue, Saphire. You forget that I am a God and you are but an ant beneath my boot." His hand tightens, restricting my breath. "Never. Insult me again... or it will be your last." He releases my neck and turns, perching once again on the stool as I rub my neck taking a deep breath of air.

"You know my name?" I ask him hesitantly; watching him with fear.

"I do. And what do you care?" He shifts his arm, pulling up the ripped sleeve of his green shirt to inspect the damage.

"How did you know my name...?"

"I looked into your memories." He glances as at me then looks back at the large gash on his arm. I walk over and grab his arm, looking at the wound with practiced ease.

"Well that's kinda creepy. You shouldn't do that to people who you just met, Loki."

"You are no stranger to my name either. So consider us even."

"Hardly." I chuckle and set his arm down on his leg gently. "You need stitches... the wound is deep and needs to be cleaned." He says nothing as I walk to the kitchen and pull out a large mixing bowl and fill it with hot water. While it is filling I head down the hall and grab my medical kit and some rags. I head back and shut the water off and bring everything out and set it at his feet. I kneel down, donning a pair of gloves, and look up at him and he cocks an eyebrow.

"Well? You are going to fix me are you not?"

"Well are you going to be nice about it or not?"

"Bind my wounds, Saphire and I won't kill you." His blue/green eyes narrow and glint dangerously and I sigh dipping a rag into the water and start cleaning the blood from his arm.

"Being nice every once in while won't kill you, you know."

"You know who I am. I am not. A kind person." He leans down and whispers the last part in my ear as I rinse out the rag.

"Well if you were," I look up at him, meeting his gaze without fear. "Maybe people wouldn't hate you as much." After a moment, I return to cleaning off his arm. After the blood is cleared away I leave the rag in the bowl and pull out the rubbing alcohol, gauze, a needle and stitching thread. "I don't have any numbing agent so this is going to hurt."

"I've felt worse pain. Just be quick with it so I may leave." He turns his head and stares at something on one of the walls. I sigh and pour rubbing alcohol onto another rag and carefully clean the wound. A slight wince and soft hiss is his only response as I open the sterile needle and thread. I pull out the scissors and set them to the side and get to work.

One hour and 24 stitches later, his arm is finally closed up. I pull off my gloves and start cleaning up the mess but a hand on my wrist stops me. I look up into his soft blue/green eyes, seeing gratitude and something else that resembles sympathy but is quickly gone.

"Speak of this to anyone," he whispers darkly, his face inches from mine, "I will hunt you down like a Bilgesnipe, torture you, then kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way that I know you fear. Give me no reason to do such and hope our paths never cross again, Saphire." In a flash of green everything that I used is gone, along with the man that had occupied the stool not two feet away. His breath lays heavy on my skin as I sit there and think of the past two hours. I stand and sit on the stool and continue to replay the events, when my phone pulls me away playing the familiar strains of a piano. I get up and grab the device, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" I answer hesitantly.

"In my haste I failed to mention one thing." Even over the phone his voice was soft like silk yet still menacingly sexy.

"A-and that is?"

"You are now mine."

"Wait. What?"

"I need not repeat myself. Seeing as you mortals have a way of misbelief, let this be a reminder that you are mine." As the last word falls from his lips, an emerald diamond surrounded in white gold appears on my right ring finger. "You will not be able to take it off, so don't waste your time trying. Only I will be able to remove it. Until we meet again, my dear." I open my mouth to protest but the line is already dead.

"What the fucking hell!? Crazy ass sadistic bastard. I hope you rot in hell!" A faded soft chuckle is my only answer as I collapse on the couch with a bottle of wine. I flip on a cheesy love movie and look forward to drinking the weekend away.

* * *

**Authors Note: This is originally a Oneshot. Just something I wrote in between classes. Let me know what you all think! I love hearing what you thought of my work. Please don't use this without my permission.**


End file.
